Saving Orang utan!
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: Ketika Horikawa membawa seekor hewan berbulu cokelat kemerahan ke Citadel.../ "Tolong obati dia, Nikkari-san!" / Didedikasikan untuk #ANIMALIAChallenge.
**Saving Orang utan! By Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Touken Ranbu © DMM & Nitro+. I didn't take any profit from this fanfic. **

**Warning : little bit of OOC.**

Yukira balik lagi! Kali ini, Yukira nulis ff TouRan yang serius untuk challenge di grup FFn World.

Don't like don't read! Enjoy-ssu.

* * *

"Nikkari-san!"

Nikkari yang sedang sibuk memanen tomat di kebun tersentak ketika mendengar teriakan Horikawa. Ia langsung berjalan ke arah teras belakang dan menghampiri Horikawa.

"Ada apa, Horikawa?" tanya Nikkari.

"Tolong obati dia, Nikkari-san!" seru Horikawa panik. "Dia terluka!" manik _heterochrome_ milik _wakizashi_ berambut hijau itu membulat ketika melihat seekor hewan berbulu cokelat kemerahan dalam kondisi luka bakar yang cukup parah dan napasnya terlihat tersengal-sengal.

"Tunggu di sini. Aku akan mengambil obatnya." Nikkari melesat menuju ke kamarnya.

* * *

Beberapa saat kemudian. Nikkari kembali ke teras sambil membawa kotak P3K, es, dan sebuah tabung oksigen beserta maskernya. Dengan hati-hati, ia memasangkan masker ke saluran pernapasan hewan tersebut dan mulai menyuplai oksigen.

"Uuuh... aaah... aah..." hewan itu mulai bernapas secara normal. Setelah hewan itu tidak sesak napas lagi, Nikkari mulai mengompres luka bakar si hewan dengan es dan mengolesi salep _bioplacenton_ ke bagian tubuh yang terbakar.

"Uuuuu..." hewan itu meringis kesakitan ketika Nikkari mengobatinya.

"Sssh... tenanglah, kami tak bermaksud menyakitimu kok." Nikkari berusaha menenangkan si hewan. Selepas mengoles salep, ia membalut luka-lukanya dengan kain kasa.

"Nah, sudah selesai." Ucap Nikkari. "Sekarang dia perlu istirahat untuk memulihkan semua lukanya."

"Syukurlah." Horikawa menarik napas lega sementara Nikkari membawa si hewan ke kamarnya.

* * *

"Nikkari-san, hewan apa yang kubawa tadi?" tanya Horikawa.

"Orang utan." Jawab Nikkari. "Dia termasuk hewan jenis primata yang memiliki kecerdasan yang hampir setara dengan manusia."

"Jadi, orang utan bisa melakuan berbagai hal yang sama dengan manusia.

"Ya," Nikkari mengiyakan. "Mulai dari mencari kutu, kehidupan sosial, sampai berekspresi, hihihi." Horikawa ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

"Jadi..." Nikkari melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Orang utan hidup di hutan Sumatera, Kalimantan, dan negara bagian Sabah, Malaysia."

"Tapi, apakah itu berarti orang utan tidak bisa hidup di tempat lain selain di wilayah itu?"

"Siapa bilang? Tentu saja bisa." Nikkari tersenyum simpul. "Tapi, dengan syarat harus dipelihara sesuai dengan kondisi habitat aslinya, misalnya pengaturan suhu kandang."

"Wah, wah, wah," tiba-tiba Izumi datang menghampiri mereka. "Seru sekali kayaknya. Bicarain apa?"

"Hewan yang kubawa ketika terjadi kebakaran di tempat kita ekspedisi tadi." Jawab Horikawa antusias. "Kata Nikkari-san, hewan itu namanya orang utan."

"Oh, begitukah?" wajah Izumi berubah cerah. "Omong-omong, hewan yang Hori sebut orang utan itu makannya apa saja, sih?"

"Dia omnivora, pemakan segala." Jawab Nikkari. "Namun, mereka paling suka makan buah-buahan."

"Tapi sayangnya..." nada suara Nikkari berubah ketika mengatakannya. "Orang utan sekarang terancam punah karena rusaknya hutan tempat tinggal mereka dan perburuan liar. Karena kehilangan tempat tinggal, orang utan sering masuk ke pemukiman warga dan mencuri di kebun yang berujung pada pembunuhan karena dianggap hama. Terkadang, jika ada induk dan anak orang utan, para pemburu sering membunuh induknya dan anaknya diambil untuk dijual di pasar gelap."

"Orang utan yang malang..." Izumi dan Horikawa sedih mendengarnya.

"Makanya, kita harus menjaga hutan demi melestarikan hewan-hewan di dalamnya." Kata Nikkari. "Hewan juga makhluk Tuhan yang perlu dijaga dan dilestarikan. Setuju?"

"Setuju!"

"Oh iya, terus bagaimana dengan orang utan yang dibawa oleh Hori itu?" tanya Izumi.

"Kita akan memeliharanya!" jawab Nikkari enteng. "Sekalian membantu melestarikan keberadaan mereka supaya tidak hilang di muka bumi ini!"

* * *

Beberapa minggu kemudian...

Orang utan yang diselamatkan Horikawa dari kebakaran sudah sembuh dari luka bakarnya mulai mengenali lingkungan barunya beserta para penghuninya dan mulai akrab dengan para _toudan_ dan Saniwanya, terutama Horikawa sang penyelamat dan Nikkari yang menjadi dokter untuknya.

Namun, karena orang utan memiliki persamaan dengan manusia hingga mencapai 97%, dia sering kali melakukan pekerjaan seperti manusia. Seperti ikut minum teh bersama Mikazuki di teras belakang, membantu Hasebe merawat kuda, hingga ikut bekerja di kebun dengan Nikkari.

Kali ini, tindakan yang dilakukan si orang utan benar-benar membuat Shoudaikiri Mitsutada, sang koki di Citadel, naik pitam akibat ulahnya yang lagi-lagi mencuri makanan di dapur untuk sekian kalinya.

"MALING!" teriak Mitsutada sambil mengejar si oknum pencuri tempura buatannya. Sementara yang dikejar hanya berlari kesenangan sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arah Mitsutada.

"Ekkkh?! Kau mengejekku ya?" Mitsutada makin panas. "Akan kutangkap kau, hewan jelek!"

Mitsutada dan si orang utan saling kejar-kejaran hingga akhirnya orang utan itu berlari ke arah Horikawa. Horikawa yang keheranan langsung menggendong si hewan lucu tersebut.

"Kenapa, Ringo?" tanya Horikawa kepada si orang utan yang dinamai Ringo. "Ngambil makanan di dapur lagi?" Ringo hanya nyengir sambil memakan tempura hasil colongannya dari dapur.

"Ah, maafkan aku atas ulah Ringo tadi," Horikawa membungkuk. "Dia memang suka sekali mencuri makanan dari dapur, jadi Mitsutada-san harus waspada." Mitsutada cuma bisa memasang tampang horor.

"Oh iya, aku pergi dulu ya." Horikawa pamit. "Mau memandikan Ringo, badannya sudah bau. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Mitsutada yang melihat mereka hanya bisa terheran. Ternyata hewan bisa akrab dengan manusia yang memelihara mereka, tetapi naluri hewan mereka bisa muncul sewaktu-waktu, sejinak apapun mereka. Seperti Ringo si orang utan yang suka mencuri makanan di dapur hingga membuat Mitsutada dan semua _toudan_ yang bertugas di dapur menjadi was-was karenanya.

~ End ~

 **Yukira menulis ff ini untuk challenge animalia yang diselenggarakan oleh Kak pyshceros dan Kak crystallized cherry di grup FFn World! Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya untuk semua penyelenggara challenge ini karena challenge ini sangat bermanfaat dan dapat menjadi wadah berbagi ilmu sekaligus meningkatkan kepedulian terhadap hewan-hewan langka. Semoga hewan-hewan ini terus ada di muka bumi ini dan para penyelenggara selalu diberi kesehatan dan selalu sukses dengan karya-karyanya.**

 **Akhir kata, mind to RnR?**

 **Jaa nee~!**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


End file.
